When using a time division multiple access (TDMA) scheme like a global system for mobile communication (GSM) communication scheme, an electronic device may transmit/receive data in a communication interval (a transmission interval and a reception interval) allocated to the corresponding electronic device. Accordingly, the electronic device may consume more power in the communication interval allocated to the corresponding electronic device than in the remaining interval other than the communication interval. Particularly, the electronic device may consume more power in a transmission interval than in a reception interval, of the communication interval.
Since an electronic device using a TDMA scheme consumes a substnatial amount of power in a transmission interval, a TDMA noise of a specific frequency may be generated.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.